Finally
by MauraRizzoli16
Summary: Pretty good story.. crappy title XD. A normal day at work turns out pretty good For Frankie and Maura until a blast from Maura's past comes back and tries to ruin it. Kind of an AU, everything follows the T.V. show except for a few situations. Takes place very long after episode 3-15. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heyy guys! This is my first fanfiction every! Wahooo! :D I have read many in the past and think I should put my ideas out there! So since it is my first story I don't mind any kind of feedback of any nature. Just please don't be too mean XD. I will try to update thing weekly nut school gets in the way sometimes. L I am also partial to others ideas, so if you think I should add anything to chapters to come, or if you want to see something happen let me know. Well this au it pretty long and you guys probably don't want to hear me rambling on and on XD so enjoy!

P.S. My friend is going to try to help me think of upcoming chapters and it any of you want to do that it will help! XD ok now really go enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just experimenting with these characters and situations. Sadly no profits coming form this.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Today is the day.'_ Frankie Rizzoli thought._ 'Finally, I'm going to go tell her how I feel.'_

Frankie walked into the elevator and pushed the down arrow. When the elevator doors opened he saw the gorgeous doctor walking into her office. Frankie has liked the doctor ever since Jane introduced them. Every time Frankie saw Maura Isles he forgot how to breathe. He would get butterflies in his stomach and could never process what others around him were saying. Needless to say, Frankie _loved_ Maura. Not that puppy dog love or young teenage _crush_ love. He was willing to do anything to make Maura his.

"Okay. Be cool. You got this. Just use the famous 'Rizzoli' charm. Wait… What am I saying? Oh God… I'm turning into Jane. Ugh, get a grip Frankie." Frankie murmured to himself as he made his way from the elevator to Maura's office.

"Hey Frankie. What's up? Did Jane send you down here for the results on the Porter case? She should know by now that I'm good but not that good." Maura said, adding a small laugh at the end.

"Maura, I wanna tell you something important… Well it's kinda important…No it's really important. Ummm… Well I umm... I-I like you…li-like really really really like you. I think you are the most beautiful person in all of Boston. An-And I guess what I-I'm trying to get at is-is… Will you umm… will you go out with me tonight? Li-Like as in a umm date?" Frankie stammered nervously. Throughout his whole speech, every scenario of Maura saying no or she doesn't like him that way or that she was involved with someone else were flashing through his head. He started to panic. 'Please say yes Maura. Please give me a chance. Please, Ill do everything I can to treat you like a princess like-'

"I would love to Frankie." Maura smiled

Frankie was pulled from his thoughts. His head was spinning, he was so ecstatic. 'Did she just say yes? Oh my God, she did. She really did. Okay calm down, be cool.' He thought.

"Great. I'll meet you down here at like 6:30? If you're not finished with the autopsy than I'll just wait for you." Frankie said way too quickly, but he didn't care because she said yes and was way too happy.

Maura's heart was racing. 'Frankie just asked me out on a date. This can't be happening' she thought. Maura has always liked Frankie as more than a friend. He was gentle, kind, very attractive, and so very trustworthy. Every time she say Frankie she saw Frankie, she became speechless. Everyone knew was oblivious to it. Jane, Frost, and Korsak had already started placing bets on when Maura and Frankie would get together. Maura just laughed and thought it was a joke because she didn't think Frankie Rizzoli could ever like her.

'Thank you Jane! Gosh, he looks so sexy in his uniform. Finally I have a perfect reason to kiss him.' Maura thought as she closed in on Frankie.

"Okay. That sounds great." Maura said seductively as she walked Frankie back against the wall of her office.

Frankie was nervous. He would give anything to put his lips on the doctors beautiful neck and soft lips. He moved his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She squealed, it was the

"Maura, I-I'm um I'm gonna kiss you now." Frankie said, leaning in closer to her. His voice was weak and faint but calm and he felt a little embarrassed.

Maura smiled and put her arm around Frankie's neck. Ever in her 4 inch Jimmy Choo's, there was still a height difference, which she loved. She leaned in to close the gap between their lips. Once their lips met there was a spark. They both felt it. Neither one had ever that sensation with anyone else. The kiss was not demanding but loving. Frankie brushed his tongue across Maura's bottom lip silently seeking entrance. She granted it to him almost immediately. Their tongues were exploring and dancing around each other's mouths while also dueling for control. After a few minutes, Maura gave into Frankie and moaned with pleasure. It was the most adorable noise he ever heard and he vowed that as long as they were together he would get her to do it more often. Frankie's hands were roaming all over her back. One hand went up and down her back lingering on her lower back but never further. While the other moved south to cup her well toned "yoga" ass. Maura moaned again as she moved her hands to get lost in Frankie's perfect brown hair. When air was needed they pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"Mmmmmhmmm…Maura…You're amazing. I really can't wait for our date later." Frankie managed to say while panting a little.

"Frankie, you're amazing as well." Maura Giggled and gave him another quick kiss and pulled back just enough so she could gaze into his soft brown eyes. The same eyes that she seemed to always get lost in and always made her feel like she belonged. "I have to finish the autopsy to be able to go on our date." Maura sighed as she slowly slipped out of Frankie's grip.

Frankie groaned at the loss of contact, but knew it was a good idea for them to get back to work before Cavanaugh came looking for him. "Okay, I'll come down here around 6.' Frankie gave her a kiss on the check and a light, playful slap on her perfect ass as he followed her out of her office. As he walked towards the autopsy doors, he turned around, winked, and gave her his famous 'Rizzoli smile'.

"Bye Maura." Frankie said sweetly as he left

The smile and the way he said her name made her knees go weak. She smiled and walked to the bathroom to change into her scrubs. Once she returned to the autopsy room she started the autopsy right away, so she could be done in time for her date with her all time favorite person in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys so how did you like the first chapter. Sorry if these chapters aren't long enough for your likings. Ill try to get a new chapter out every week or so. I understand that many of you think that Frankie is the 'Wrong Rizzoli' and i would agree with you. But for my first story i wanted to warm up and satart with a MAurkie one. There will be many and i mean MANY Rizzles story to come!

Disclaimer:I own nothing D,: *tear* Trust me, if I did Maura would not be single lets just saw that!

Read on my lovelys!

* * *

Chapter 2

Maura finished the autopsy around 5 and started to clean up. Once she was done she looked up at the clock on the wall and started to panic. "Oh no. Frankie will be here in half an hour and that will not even a sufficient amount of time for me to look presentable for him." Maura panicked as she sprinted towards the bathroom to change into the other pair of clothes she had in her office.

Twenty minutes later Frankie walked into the office. "Maura? Maura…Where'd you go? Don't make me look you…We might not make it to our date on time." Frankie said playfully as he walked around the lab, office, and autopsy room looking for his beautiful girlfriend.

"You would not have been able to find me even if you tried." Maura stated as she strutted into her office.

"Is that a challenge?" Frankie laughed and turned around. Once he turned around to look at Maura, he forgot how to breathe. She always looked beautiful but right now she looked stunning. She had changed for her skirt and silky blouse from earlier into a breath taking little black dress that hung in all the right places, complimented her curves and showed a tasteful amount of cleavage.

"Wo-Wow. You look gorgeous babe…Oh my god, I'm so sorry. That just slipped out. I'm sorry if I-" Frankie started to explain himself until Maura placed a finger over his lips to hush him.

"Frankie, it's okay. I like it; I am your _girlfriend_ after all. I don't mind the adorable nicknames, as long as it's _you _are the one saying them." Maura said as she leaned into kiss her handsome boyfriend.

When they pulled away Frankie put his hand on the small of her back. "Ready to go?" he asked, trying to hide how nervous he actually was.

"Yes. Let me just grab my purse and I'll be all set to go. By the way, where are we going?" Maura asked. She didn't care how much money he had, she didn't care if they were going to a pizza place. As long as she was able to spend time and hopefully the night with her new boyfriend she would be happy.

"It's a surprise. So no more questions doctor. Let's get going." Frankie said nervously. He had been busy all day planning the most romantic night for the beautiful doctor. He had planned everything down to the minute; and right now, they were a minute behind schedule.

They walked to the car with Frankie's arm around Maura's waist, pulling her close to him, protecting her. Before Maura could reach for the door handle on the car, Frankie turned her around, pushed her back against the car, and kissed her passionately. Frankie's hands wandered all over his girlfriends back. When air was necessary he pulled back and whispered in her ear, "I've been waiting to do that all day after the kiss you started earlier." Maura blushed and started to giggle. "God Maura, You're so sexy." Frankie growled in her ear and gave her sides a little squeeze.

Frankie opened the car door and helped Maura inside. Once he got in the car she started.

"Come on Frankie. I don't like surprises very much. Please just tell me? Or how about a hint? Please?" Maura begged. She gave him her best puppy dog pout and tried to look as cute as she possible could. But Frankie was able to hold out which disappointed Maura.

At the last stop light on the way to their final destination, Frankie turned and handed Maura a blindfold. "Here, you have to put this on it you actually want to go to the location of our date. I promise no funny business." Frankie said trying to hide a chuckle as he watched Maura examine the blindfold carefully.

After a minute or two of thinking/examining Maura finally gave in. "Ugh, fine. If I have to." She exclaimed trying her hardest to show annoyance and not how happy she actually was. But it was a failed attempt because she couldn't keep from smiling as she put on the blindfold.

Frankie parked the car and went around and opened Maura's door. He grabbed her hands and led her around the back of his apartment building. They took the stairs to his apartment so Maura wouldn't hear the elevator and the other people. As they made their way down the hall to his apartment he tried to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't get any clues.

"Wait here and don't take off the blindfold. I will be right back." Frankie gave her a quick kiss, opened the door, and went to door, and went to grab something from the table. When he returned he grabbed her hand, placed soft little kisses on each knuckle, and led her inside and sat her down on the couch.

"Frankie where are we?" Frankie handed her a single red rose. "What is this?" Maura asked smiling and smelling the beautiful flower.

Frankie chuckled and took off her blindfold and turned to place it on the side table. He turned back in time to see Maura's eyes look from the delicate flower in her hands to his eyes in complete awe. He knew he made the correct choice by buying her the rose. Maura grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips down to hers. His lips lingered on hers than found a spot on her neck, alternating between kissing, nipping, and sucking it. He left a trail of sweet kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. Maura moaned in pleasure and grounded her hips into Frankie's.

"Oh God Babe. Don't worry. We have all night, and trust me when I say that 'I intend to keep you up most of the night'. But right now, we should eat the delicious dinner I planned." Frankie murmured into Maura's neck. He grabbed her hands, interlocked their fingers, and led her to the table he set just for the night.

Maura's eyes lit up when she saw the table. Frankie had placed a simple but elegant white table cloth over the table and covered it with plates, wine glassed, silver wear, and 2 beautifully lit candles that set the mood perfectly. Frankie pulled out Maura's chair then pushed it back into the table when she sat down. He went into the kitchen to grab the Fettuccine Carbonara he made and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon.

"Frankie this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." Maura started when Frankie came back from the kitchen. "Everything looks delicious; I thought you said that you couldn't cook?"

"Couldn't and don't want to are two different things." Frankie started. "Just don't tell Ma or Jane. I like it when they cook for me. But don't worry; I'll always cook for you."

"Thank you." Maura smiled. "Oh my goodness; Frankie, that was amazing. I can't even begin to describe how amazing it was. Thank you so much for dinner."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. It's my favorite thing to make and eat. I practically had to beg Ma to teach me how to make it." Frankie said as he stood up to clear the dishes. When he was in the kitchen, Maura rose from her seat, grabbed extra dishes and brought them to the kitchen. She placed them on the island, and walked over the Frankie and wrapped her arms around his muscular waist. Frankie finished the dishes he was working on and the ones Maura brought in then turned around in her arms and leaned back against the sink. He lifted her head with his thumb and finger and kissed her gently. The kiss became heated fast. "Frankie..." Maura slurred when Frankie nibbled on her earlobe. "Bedroom." Frankie turned them around as he led Maura to his bedroom.

* * *

Oh shootskis! things are getting heated up in here. review/comment or what ever it is you guys do and tell me what you think! comments fuel my urge to write! till next time

dont worry. ill still be posting for this story and my other story 'Concrete Angel'.

TTYLXOX my lovelys!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Hey guys! i thought i would add another chapter. thank you to the people who are following my story and leaving nice comments. i understand that maura and frankie is not the same as maura and jane, but first story first crack at writing. i am continuing to work on my other story 'Concrete Angel'. Dont worry an update for that should be coming very soon, just a bit of writers block. wellll anyways on with the show xD

Disclaimer:i own nothing :(

* * *

Chapter 3

Frankie shut the door and pushed Maura up against it while kissing her. The kiss depended gradually. They both put so much passion and love intertwined with lust and desire into the kiss. Frankie picked up Maura and carried her to the bed. "You are _very_ overdressed Doctor Isles." Frankie said seductively.

"Well, the logical thing for you to do would be to find an appropriate solution for this particular situation." Maura stated matter-of-factually.

"That sounds like a good idea." Frankie winked. He reached underneath Maura, unzipped her black dress, and pulled it over her head. He then reached underneath her again, skillfully unclasped her bra, and threw it across the room along with the matching panties so they landed by the dress. "Maura, you are breath taking and beautiful. I vow to let you know that every day, whenever I see you from now on. Frankie kissed her then got up to take off his clothes so Maura and he were both stalk naked. Frankie returned a minute later and laid right between Maura's open legs. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. He was so gentle with her. He didn't want rough sex. No, that could come later in their relationship. Right now, all he wanted to do was make love to the woman he loved very deeply. His movements were never demanding or controlling, they were soft and sweet. He loved watching the rainbow of emotions' flash across Maura's face with ever motion he did. He loved knowing that he was the only one able to do this to her from now on, that no other man would be able to see all sides of Maura like he was able to.

When everything was over, Frankie moved to lay next to Maura, wrapped his arms around her, and kiss her tears away the tears of joy that were coming from her beautiful hazel eyes. "Frankie that was… it was… Gosh, for once I'm actually speechless." Maura panted but smiled a 200 mega-watt smile.

Frankie puffed out his chest proudly. "I will take that as a compliment." He smiled. He looked at Maura and saw that she was fighting to stay awake. "Shhh….Maura it's okay. Sleep now. We can have the rest of our lives to be together. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Frankie kissed her head and pulled up the blankets on the bed to cover them. Maura cuddled up to Frankie's side and started to drift to sleep. As Maura's breathing evened out, Frankie was lightly running his fingers through her curly, messy, beautiful caramel hair. "I love you Maura Isles. Always have and always will." Frankie whispered as he watched the love of his life drift into a beautifully peaceful sleep.

Maura woke up the next morning cold and in bed alone. 'Where is Frankie? I'm very positive I went to bed with him last night?' Maura thought. When panic was about to set in, she heard a noise followed by many curse words coming from the kitchen. Maura just smiled and shook her head. "Oh Frankie. Only Frankie."Maura laughed quietly.

Maura searched the room for something to wear that was sexy, but could be taken off quickly if Frankie wanted to pick up what happened last night. She put on a lacy light blue pair of panties from her overnight bag along with the matching bra.

"What can I do to get Frankie's libido going?" Maura asked herself as she searched his room quietly. Then the best idea popped into her head. She decided to go into his closet and wear one of his uniform shirts, buttoned it half way, and made sure to have the perfect amount of cleavage showing. She finished dressing and checked herself out in his mirror. When she was sure that her plan would work she walked out of his bedroom, down the hallway, into the kitchen, and quietly slipped her arms around his waist, kissing his naked back right between his shoulder blades.

Frankie turned his head and pulled Maura around to face him. He grabbed her hips and set her on top of the island. Maura squealed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey baby. Don't you look sexy in my uniform shirt?! I'm glad I'm the only one- " Frankie was cut off by Maura's phone ringing on the counter next to them.

"It's Jane. It could be important." Maura said as she reached for her phone. Frankie groaned and tried to take the phone but Maura dodged his hand and answered it. "Dr. Isles…Good morning Jane… What is the address?... Jane is everything alright? You do realize it is my day off right?... Yes, yes fine okay…" Frankie was getting impatient. He wanted Maura all to himself. So while she was talking he placed delicate kisses on her neck and collarbone. He was careful not to mark her just yet. "Okay…Mmmmmhhhmmmm…. Okay, I'll be right there… See you soon. Bye." Maura said quickly. Frankie grabbed the phone, once she hung up, and chucked it nicely across the room and made sure it landed on the couch. He kept kissing her neck, collarbone, and the little spot behind her ear that he discovered last night. While he was doing that, his hands were running up and down her back. "Frankie… Umm I have to go to a crime scene… Hehehe…. Stop, I really have to go… Frankie you are not helping." Maura laughed. Frankie groaned when she pushed him back and hopped off the island.

"Jane said that I have to get down to that scene very soon. She did not go into much detail on the phone but by the sound of her voice I could tell that something is bothering her. I'm afraid to know what it is. Will you please come with me?" Maura asked, her voice filled with fear.

"Of course Maura. I love you and will always be there for you. Do you want to go home and get changed and pick up your car at the precinct?"Frankie asked as he grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug from behind.

"I love you too and no, I'll be fine. I can just wear the outfit I wore over yesterday. If we are both going to the scene that we can just take your car. Now that we are dating, I don't care who knows." Maura said as she and Frankie made their way down the hall to his bedroom, still in the hugging stance, to get ready for the day.

An hour later Maura and Frankie made their way from their parking spot to the police officer standing a few feet away from the scene. They showed him their badges and started walking towards Jane, Frost, Korsak, and the body. Looking at the body than back at Maura, Frankie could tell she was going into panic mode. The body was a female, Maura's build and age, and looked almost exactly like Maura. He saw the fear in his girlfriend's eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, so she knew that he was there and will always be there. His free hand grabbed her right hand and squeezed gently as they got closer and closer to the body.

Jane looked up at the couple walking towards them and asked joyfully, "So, when did this…" she pointed to their intertwined hands, "happen?"

Maura responded, "Yesterday. He is the sweetest person I know." she squeezed his hand and looked lovingly into his eyes.

"YESS! Cough it up boys. I just won the pool! Yes100 bucks. Pleasure doing business with you both." Jane exclaimed while she was counting the money Frost and Korsak gave her. For once she was so happy that her little brother was very predictable.

Maura shook her head. "Anyways," trying to direct the conversation back to the reason she was there, "from the looks of it, we have a female, mid to late thirties, no visible signs of self defense, nothing suggesting rape, no puncture marks to suggest drug overdose…" Then looked under the victim's turtleneck, "Oh my God. Jane, I thought Hoyt was dead?!"

"He is Maur. But there was a note in the victims hand that I think you should see. You might recognize the handwriting, and that will help use a lot. There is blood on the note so the crime lab will hopefully be able to give us a name." Jane stammered as Frost handed her the sealed evidence bag containing the note and handed it to Maura.

Maura's face fell. Her mouth went dry. She looked from the note, then to Jane, then back at the note. Written on the crumpled, blood stained note, in pristine neat recognizable handwriting, was _'Hello Dr. Isles'_. Maura couldn't breathe or even think a coherent thought of any kind. The worst part was that she knew who did this. She knew him _very_ well. She didn't know he was back in the states. Her knees were going weak, she couldn't see straight anymore. Then she turned to look at a panicking Frankie and fainted.

* * *

Comment/ review. dont forget i do take ideas for any of my stories or for stories that you guys want me to right. ill start working on Jane and Maura one shots really soon so send any ideas! :D

till next time.

Annie :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys! sorry if i havent been on time with the updates. my bee. we anyways heres chapter 4 probably one of my favorite chapters ive written so far. well enjoy! and please leave a review it really helps! as always PM me if you have any ideas... well okay my speech is done. go read!

Disclaimer:i own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Maura… Maura… Maur come on. Wake up." Frankie was holding her as he sat on the ground and cradled her in his arms. He caught her just before she hit the ground. Lucky for her or she could have hit her head and would have to go to the hospital which was not ideal at the moment. They need her awake.

"We should either take her home or to the hospital. I know she would rather not want to wake up in a hospital bed."Jane was worried. She knew that Maura knew who wrote the note. She just didn't tell her who it was. '_I need her to tell me who it is. I'm going to protect her. I promise._' she thought.

"I'll take her to my place. Whoever is out there probably knows where she lives. She's not safe there." Frankie was worried as well. They just started dating Maura was his. HIS. And no one was going to take her away from him that easily.

"Okay. Let's go to the precinct and form a protection detail for her."Jane helped Frankie up. Frankie picked up Maura bridal style and carried her to the car. He laid her in the back seat and sat with her, with her head on his lap as he ran his fingers through her caramel hair softly. Jane jumped into the drives seat and they made their way to the precinct.

Twenty minutes later they parked Frankie's car in his parking spot and got out of the car. Frankie carried Maura around back to the autopsy doors and went inside. Once inside they went into her office and laid her on her couch. Everyone was getting worried because she had been out for 45 minutes, which was unusual.

Korsak and Frost went into Maura's office with plans on how to protect her and names of who they thought the killer was.

"I have an idea of who it is… But I would need Maura to confirm it. If it is who I'm thinking, which I hope it's not, then we better be on her every second because he's dangerous." Jane was pacing.

Frost nodded at Jane. "Who do you think it is?"

"Ian"

"Shit! I'm not letting him get within 100 feet of Maura! If he wants her, he is gonna have to go through me. I just got Maura and no one going to… " Frankie was stopped when they noticed Maura begin to stir. She was sweating and crying. Frankie didn't know what to do so he picked her up and placed her in his lap and cradled her. Maura thankfully woke up a few minutes later.

"Hi baby" Frankie said softly. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"What happened? Why does my head hurt?... Oh my God. Jane… It's… It's… Ian. I'm not safe anymore. I knew he would come back. Don't let him get me please. Please Jane." Maura pleaded. Jane was the only person Maura told about Ian's prior actions. She begged her not to press charges and Jane stupidly listened. Now he was back to "_claim_" what was rightfully _his_. Jane wanted to kill this bastard in cold blood.

"Maur I promise that this bastard won't get you. I'll protect you, I promise." Jane tried to calm her friend. She remembered that night that she got the call from her mother about what happened to Maura.

_At Jane's Apartment:_

_It was around 1:30 in the morning when her mother called her. _

_"Damn it Ma. It's…" she looked at her clock, "1 freaking 30 in the morning." Jane said as she reached for her phone. "What do you need Ma?" Jane asked with annoyance in her voice. She was about to yell at her mother until she heard screaming and shouting and things breaking in the back ground. "Ma, what's going on? What's wrong?" She asked as she got out of bed, got dressed and grabbed her gun, badge, and keys._

_"Jane… You need to get to Maura's fast. I heard screaming and things breaking…. I think she's in trouble… Hurry!" Angela said, her voice was full of fear. She loved the doctor like a daughter. She was panicking. She wanted to go in to Maura's house and help her but she knew she shouldn't._

_"I'll be right there Ma. Stay in the guest house. Call Korsak and then call for an ambulance. If you see anyone leave Maura's house write down their description. I'm on my way." Jane ran from her apartment, down the stairs and to the car as quickly as possible. "Maura I'm coming. Don't worry. I'll be there. Just hold on." She said as she got into her car and drove to Maura's as fast as she could._

_At Maura's House (in her bedroom): _

_"Ian stop….. Ian you're hurting me STOP….. Ian I'll scream." Maura shouted at the top of her lungs. Ian grabbed her wrist and threw her on the ground. He kept kicking her stomach. He reached down and grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. Maura could feel at least 100, maybe more, strands of hair being pulled out of her head. _

_"If you scream I won't hesitate to kill you Maura. Your mine, Maura. Do you understand me? _YOUR MINE_. Get that through your head. _Nobody_ wants you. You're lucky I want you." Ian screamed in her face as he slapped her twice._

_"Ian I don't love you anymore. Stop… just leave and I won't tell anyone. Please just leave." Maura begged. Ian kicked her in the ribs once again._

_Jane was in the car, two or three minutes away from Maura's house. She heard the sirens and sped up. She wanted to catch this person so she could kill them with her bare hands for laying a hand on her best friend. "I'm coming Maura. Be strong. I'm coming."_

_Maura heard the sirens and had hope but it all ended when Ian threw her into her the mirror. It shattered into thousands of pieces. Hundreds of them cut Maura everywhere. "Ian stop please. Ple-" Maura was silenced with another hard kick to the ribs. She gasped for a breath that she could manage to get. She tried not to cry out in pain but couldn't help it._

_"Shut up bitch! I didn't give you permission to cry." Ian yelled and kicked her again. Then Ian heard the sirens from the ambulance and became even madder, if that was even possible. "You called that bitch detective? Are you _stupid_ Maura? Your gonna pay for that _bitch_!" Ian picked Maura up by the hair again and punched her in the face. Direct contact with her jaw, he was happy when he heard the 'crack' and knew he broke it. "When I come back I'm going to ruin you for any other man. _NOBODY_ will want to be with you when I'm through with you!" Ian punched Maura in the face, then in the stomach. The punches were so hard that Maura passed out on the floor in the middle of the mess that Ian made out of her bedroom. He ran to the back door and slipped into the night without anyone noticing. _

_Jane reached for her gun, kicked down the front door, and barged into the house. The place was trashed. There were small puddles of blood on the floor. 'Oh my God. Please tell me that's not Maura's. Please God let her be alright!' she thought. She finally found her voice and called out to her friend. "Maura?" No response. Jane started to panic and ran to the stairs. "Maura?" No response again. Jane sprinted down the hallway. When she reached Maura's room she stopped, got her gun ready and opened the door slowly. That's when she saw her. Her friend, her beautiful, smart, and kind friend was lying on the ground. Bloody, beaten, broken, so broken. Jane ran over to her side and knelt down to grab her friend. "Maur. I'm here. I got you. You're safe now. I promise." Jane wanted to cry, but she had to be strong for her best friend that now lay limp in her arms. _

_Korsak came running into the bedroom and called on his walkie-talkie for the ambulance. "Jane the paramedics are here. Everything will be okay. Don't worry, she's strong. She will bounce right back and be her normal quirky self in no time."_

_"Okay. Send them in. She needs medical attention now. There's no telling what that bastard did to her." Jane said softly as she swept Maura's hair off of her face. That's when she saw the black eyes, the busted lip, and the cuts, bruises, scrapes, and discoloration. "Oh my God. Maura I'm so sorry."_

_The paramedics came in a brought Maura out of the house. Jane forced the medics to let her ride in the ambulance. Throughout the whole ride Jane never let go of Maura's hand. Even though Jane knew that Maura was out cold she needed her to know that she was there and wouldn't leave her. Once they arrived at the hospital, the immediately brought her into surgery. She had some internal bleeding that needed to be stopped as soon as possible and they needed to set her broken wrist so it could hear properly. _

_Maura had internal bleeding, 3 broken ribs, a broken jaw, one black eye, a broken wrist, and had to get at least half of her cuts stitched up. She made it through surgery without any complications but the doctors decided to put her in a drug induce coma to try to help Maura with the pain. She was in a coma for 4 days and Jane stayed right by her bedside until she woke up. Maura started to tell Jane everything that happened. Throughout the story Jane wanted to do nothing more that hold Maura as she cried. She wanted to fill out a police report but Maura flipped at the idea of having to tell other people about what Ian did to her. Maura went off on a screaming rampage at that idea, Jane understood that Maura didn't want to be looked at as being weak or scared, but always kicked herself for not at least telling Korsak the full truth about what happened that night._

When Jane came back from her memory of that night, she saw Maura curled into a ball silently sobbing next to Frankie, who was holding her arms protectively in his arms, whispering sweet words to her. It was then that she vowed to get Ian and make him pay for what he did to Maura and all the fear and pain he had caused her the night that he attacked her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys. this is probably a really short chapter compared to the rest and sorry if it was a little late. im still working on Concrete angle (so any ideas with that one would be most appreciated).

Okay now to the serious stuff. I am sick and tired of all the comments that are saying that Frankie and Maura are not right for each other and i really don't care what you think. its my story. When you write your story you can use whoever you want to be together. so in this story is Frankie and Maura. next story will be Jane and Maura. i wanted to warm up with Frankie and Maura because Ive never wrote a fem-slash and im kinda nervous to. so please keep all mean and unnecessary comments to yourself and also this title of this story is crappy. i said it and its my story so if i think the titles crappy than its crappy. that doesn't go for the whole story. ughh okay im done. have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 5

"Frankie take Maura home" Jane said when her and Frankie stepped out of Maura's office. "There is no need for her to be here right now. Besides she needs to clear her head and relax, we both know that that's not going to happen here. Take the back way to your apartment. In an hour or so we should have a task force assembled and I'll call you and tell you who's going to be outside your apartment tonight." Jane knew her best friend would protest but it would be much better for her to be at least given the option to get comfortable Frankie nodded and walked to move his car so Maura didn't have to walk far. Jane entered the room and started ordering Frost and Korsak around, "Frost start running Ian's alias's, maybe we'll get lucky. Korsak start getting a task force set up for Maura's protection detail. I want as many people as we can get working on this."They both nodded and quickly walked to the elevator because they both knew better than to argue with a very pissed off Jane Rizzoli.

Frankie walked back into the office. "Umm the car is running, ready to go?" Maura nodded, said goodbye and hugged Jane. Jane winked at Frankie and whispered "Cuddle with her and watch a movie. Make her feel loved and protected. She'll calm down soon, she's just shook up. Everything will be alright" as she walked past him and left for the elevators. Maura grabbed Frankie's hand and he led her to the car and left for his apartment.

While driving to his apartment, Frankie was starting to panic. Maura was silent. No Google speak, no cute banter, no nothing. She was in the front seat, curled up in a ball staring out the window. Frankie reached over and grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it. "Hey babe it's okay. Everything will be okay. We'll go home, eat some food, and cuddle up on the couch and watch any movie you want to." he said. "That sounds nice. I love you so much." Maura smiled, a small sad smile which broke Frankie's heart. "I love you too. So much Maura. I'll keep you safe, I promise." he responded. He parked the car and ran to open her door and together, hand in hand, walked into his building.

Frankie got the call from Jane telling him what was going on and who was coming to protect him and Maura when the first movie was ending and by the time the second movie was in starting Detectives Crowe and Jackson showed up and were now watching the hallway. Frankie finally got up off the couch during the middle of the fourth movie to make some food for them, but when he opened the fridge he saw that he only had beer, bread, and a few dressings left. '_Shit! I forgot to go shopping this week. We will both starve unless I go out for some food._' He turned to see his adorable sitting on the couch cuddled under a fluffy blanket watching Alice in Wonderland (the cartoon version). '_She's so cute. I can't believe that she has never watched a Disney movie before. It's so precious._' He took a breath. 'She'll be okay for a few minutes. Crowe and Jackson are in the hallway watching. I'll have my phone on me so it will be okay.' He thought as he closed the fridge door. "I have to go to the store for food. Detectives Crowe and Jackson will be at the ends of the hallway watching for us. I will only take 30 minutes at the max. I'll be back soon." Frankie went to the closet to get his coat and keys. He pulled Maura in for a quick kiss and turned to leave. "Don't open the door for anyone" Frankie said as he locked the door and left. Maura laughed to herself. '_He's so protective, it's adorable_' she thought as she went to change into her pajamas.

Ian watched Frankie get into his car and leave from across the street. '_If I'm going to get Maura back it's either now or never. She's mine and no beat cop is going to take her away from me again!_' he thought as he crossed the street and entered the apartment complex. As he got into the elevator he made sure his tranquilizer gun was loaded and cocked it. When the elevator doors opened he took a shot and hit Crowe and Jackson in the leg and watched them fall to the ground as he walked to Frankie's door and kicked it in and started searching for Maura.

When Maura heard the front door break she ran to the bedroom locked the door and called Frankie but it went straight to voicemail. She tried to keep from crying but the tears wouldn't stop falling. '_How did he find me? Oh my God why is Frankie not picking up? Oh God I'm going to die right here, right now. Oh God!_' she thought as she heard footsteps walking to the door then stopping. She screamed when she heard the door break and she saw him standing in the door way. "Hello Maura." Ian walked up and grabbed her by the hair and put a cloth over her mouth. When she took a breath she smelled the cloth and felt dizzy. She tried to fight but her body gave up on her and she passed out. Ian carried her through the apartment into the kitchen. He made a small cut on her pre bruised wrist and squeezed a small puddle of blood onto the counter and left a not just for Frankie then grabbed Maura and left.

Frankie walked up the stairs, groceries in hand, and had a grin on his face. 'Now I get to hold my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend all night. God I am so whipped, but it's okay because I love her so much.' he though as he turned the corner and started walking down his hallway. "What the hell?! OH GOD MAURA!" he said as he dropped the groceries and saw Crowe and Jackson down and his apartment door broken. He drew his gun and ran into his apartment. He went into panic mode when he saw a Maura less apartment and a note on the counter that said _'I __**ALWAYS**__ win Frankie'_,next to a small puddle of blood. "That bastards got her. God damn it he's fucking got her! This blood better not be Maura's. If it is I'm going to hunt him down and kill him right on the spot." he murmured, wiping tears out of his eyes as he reached for his cell phone to call Jane.

A few phone calls and an ambulance later Jane, Frankie, Frost, and Korsak were all back at the prescient going over what happened just a half of an hour ago. "How could you just leave her alone! You should have called one of us! We would have helped you! Now Maura's gone and we have no leads." Jane was beyond pissed. This fucking bastard Ian just swept in and took Maura from right under their noses. 'I can't wait to get my hands on his British neck!' she thought as she walked over to her desk. "Sorry. I thought that Crowe and Jackson would actually be able to stop anyone from coming within the hallway length from her! Sorry I wasn't thinking. Sorry I'm not as good as you are _Detective_- " Frankie snapped but was cut off by Korsak. "Enough you two. Fighting is not going to get her back here. Everyone start doing _something_ to _find_ her _NOW_!" Korsak yelled and motioned for Frost to pulled Frankie out into the hallway so that he and Jane could have some space to think. There was not a lot that they could do at this point. Until the blood results and the handwriting analysis came back from the lab all they could do was run down names that would most likely not help them, sit, wait, and pray that Maura would be okay.

* * *

Comment/review! as alwasy PM me if you have any ideas about this story or any other stories that you would want me to write. see you guys soon!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Hey guys! sorry for the long wait. I've been really backed up with school and looking for college and family vacation I forgot to post this. I would really like to thank _**wonderwoman808**_. you have just kept me going and helped me clear my head against all the negative comments. I would also like to thank a few reviewers who are enjoying this story and are sticking up for me with. You know who you guys are. I also would like to ask anyone, and i mean** anyone**, who has any extra ideas for this story or my other story to let me know! with all that said here is the next chapter! enjoy :)

(all mistakes are my own)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 6

'_What the hell?_' Maura thought as she started waking up. '_Where am I?_' She tried to move '_Crap why_ _does that hurt._' She finally opened her eyes and saw her situation. She was in a moldy smelling, cold basement of some sorts, both hands handcuffed above her head to two hooks on either side of her head and was lying on a mattress. Her purple silk pajamas were intact for the most part, a few cuts here and there, but covering her none the less.

"What the hell happened?" Maura said to what she thought was an empty room. "Glad to see you awake Maura. I've missed you darling" Ian said as he walked out of the shadows over to the bed where she was laying. "You've been out for a while now. But now that you are awake we can catch up for lost times." Ian's voice trailed off as he leaned down and tried to kiss Maura lips. Maura moved her head so that he only got her cheek. "Ian, stop. There is no 'us'. I don't love you. Stop!" Maura exclaimed as she felt Ian's hands running down her body. Ian slapped her hard. "You do love me! You will always love me. That stupid beat cop doesn't deserve you! _I will make sure he will never want you again_!" He ripped her pajama top right off and she yelped at the sudden coldness that courses over her body.

* * *

Frankie was pacing up and down the hallway. "Oh my God, how did this bastard just disappear? How did no one see him carry Maura out?" He asked to himself. He was kicking himself because he knew Jane was right. Jane's always right. "I shouldn't have left her. Why did I think that things would be different with two detectives watching outside? Ian clearly out smarted me. Why did I let him do that?" He looked up. "God why am I so stupid? I just lost my whole world. She's my life and I FUCKING LOST HER!" He murmured as he hit the wall hard. Twice. "FUCK! GOD DAMN IT!" He swore under his breath and tried to walk calmly to the bathroom. He rinsed off his now bloody knuckles. He took a breath. '_Okay. I can't do this anymore. I need to breathe and keep my head up high and look for Maura. I can't beat myself up anymore. It's getting me nowhere._' He thought as he looked into his reflection in the mirror. "I'm fucking coming for you Ian. And when I find you I will personally make your life HELL! Just wait." He said calmly than walked out of the bathroom to find his precious Maura.

* * *

Maura couldn't stop sobbing. Ian went to god knows where and she was alone again, curled up in a ball, sobbing. "Please, Frankie. Find me. I love you. Please come soon." She managed to choke out silently. Maura knew that Jane and Frankie would tear apart Boston to find her... Was she still in Boston? What if he left the state? The country? She had no idea where she was. There was a small window in the room and a door. Outside it looked just like a woodsy area. A few trees and leaves on the ground. '_This could be anywhere_' she thought. 'Ian could have brought me to…Florida for all I know.' Maura heard a door open and footsteps coming her way. "Crap" she said under her breath.

"Good you're up. I got you some food. But I'm going to have to feed you because you are smart enough to know how to kill me with the plastic silverware I have." Ian snapped as he pulled out the Chinese food. "You like Sesame Chicken and White Rice correct?" He asked half questioning and half not caring. "Yes that's fine. Umm… Can I have some um some water please?" Maura asked with fear in her voice. She didn't want to make Ian angry, well anymore angry than he already was. "Yeah. I'll be right back." Ian said as he walked out of the room. Maura let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. '_Please hurry Frankie. Please! Please find me. Please._' She silently begged as a single tear rolled down her face.

* * *

"Okay. What do we have?" Frankie asked. "The crime lab confirmed the blood on you counter was Maura's and the note had the same handwriting as the first one." Frost answered. "Are we assuming it was Ian?". "Yes, that would be a safe bet….Did we run all of his aliases?" Jane questioned. She had something but she couldn't put her finger on it. "All but one. I just found it an hour ago." Frost as he pulled a passport picture up on the screen. "Is that him?" Frankie asked clenching his fists tightly. "Yeah it's him and-" Jane cut herself off as she looked down at Frankie's hand. "Frankie… What happened to your hand?" she walked over to Frankie and took his swollen hand in hers. "I umm I lost a fight with the wall."Frankie mumbled. Jane slapped the back of his head and shook her head, "The wall will_ always_ win and there better not be any blood on the wall or Cavanaugh will have your ass for it". "Gee thanks sis... Very caring of you" Frankie mumbled.

Korsak got up from his desk and walked over to the fighting siblings and said "Stop it you two, we need to focus on Maura right now". He turned to Frost "Please tell me you found something". Frost looked to Korsak, "We'll I was waiting for the show to end, but yes I did." Frankie's brow furrowed "What did you find?!" Frost swiveled his computer screen so the whole gang could see it. "I found three credit card entries under Ian's most recent alias. One from a gas station in Worchester. Another from a grocery store in Quincy and a coffee shop in-" "Boston..." Frankie finished. Jane put a hand on Frankie's shoulder "He was here Jane, he really took her... and I was so naïve to think I could leave her side for more than five seconds." His head fell into his hand. "It's okay Frankie; we can find Maura and put Ian behind bars where he belongs." Jane said confidently.

* * *

"What do you mean you used my card?! You know they can trace credit numbers and shit!" "Look I'm sorry boss, I don't know what to say..." "We'll I said your next mistake would be your last..." Ian raised his gun to the smaller man's head. What felt like a minute later Maura heard the loud bang of a gun and a loud thud of what she perceived to be a dead body. She cringed at the sound if the gun and again at the slam of the basement door opening.

Maura laid on the cold mattress in what little clothes she had left on. She could feel the bones in her nose dislocated and she had the pools of blood next to her to prove it. But the worst part was the ache in her heart at the feeling that Ian was right. No one would ever want her after he was done with her... especially not Frankie Rizzoli. God, how could he even look at her again...

* * *

Shootskis! Things are getting intense now! Please review. Thanks! I'll most likely post the next chapter tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Hey guys! I just want to say thanks to the last few reviewers (you know who you are), and a special thanks to octobersky69. Your comment made my day better so thank you! Okay, so here is the next chapter its a little short and im sorry about that, but don't worry a lot will happen in the next few chapters.  
So Enjoy :)

Ps. What Ian is yelling is in Ethiopian i believe (i wrote this chapter a while ago and i forgot the exact language but it is a language from Africa)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning Frankie woke up on a couch. He realized last night that he needed to come down to the morgue for some time to himself. This couch seemed to relax him and reminded him of Maura. Jane knew where he had gone and left him alone until Frost had finally found some evidence that would lead them straight to Maura. When she came down she found him sitting on Maura's couch and decided to join him. "Frankie?" She said finally. "I just can't stop thinking about her Jane," He started, "and all the things he could be doing to her!" "Look," said Jane, "We found the location of one of the cabin that Maura inherited from her father's brother, and thanks to the timeline of the credit card usages it points straight to it!" Frankie looked into Jane's eyes "We can find her," Jane said. Frankie stood up, "Then what are we waiting for?" Jane smiled at her brother's enthusiasm and began back up to rally Frost and Korsak for the trip. Frankie followed her, but not before looking back at her workplace, "I will find you Maura Isles, it's only a matter of time!"

* * *

Maura woke up to the sound footsteps going back and forth across the floor above her and the occasional loud bang (she couldn't quite determine what it was exactly). Oblivious to Maura being fully awake, Ian was running back and forth upstairs trying to gather his belongings and prepares to leave to another cabin with Maura. "Kutomba! Kila kitu kinaenda vibaya." (Fuck. Everything is going wrong!) Ian yelled as his suit case slides of his bed. He looks at the clock which reads 8:15 AM. "Hiyo dyke bitch upelelezi na punda wake mashoga kidogo ndugu pengine ni juu ya nija yao hapa," (That dyke bitch detective and her gay ass little bother are probably already on their way here.), Ian mumbles, "Sisi haja ya kuomdoka sasa!" (We need to leave now!) Ian started towards the basement door.

Ian came down stairs and walked over to Maura. Maura shuttered as he wiped a piece of hair out of her face. "We're going on a little field trip my love" Ian said bitterly as he pulled a syringe out of his back pocket and stabbed Maura in the side of the neck. Maura tried to fight him but with her hands still cuffed above her head it was a lost cause. "Ian stop... Please just leave me alone... No Ian sto-" Maura's plea was cut short by the drugs effect over her body. Her eyes fluttered shut and passes out. Ian un-cuffs her from the wall but cuffs her hands behind her back and carries her to his car. He puts her in the trunk and put his remaining bags in the back seat and left the cabin, starting their two hour journey to Maura's cabin.

* * *

It's been four days since Frankie saw his girlfriend. Four days since he held her, smiled at her, or kissed her because she was acting adorable. 'We're coming to get you Maura. I promise, just hold out a little longer. Please.' he thought. "What's the address of Maura's cabin?" Jane asked Frost. "Already programmed into the GPS. It's about 3 hours away. Let's get going now," Frost responded then turned to Frankie, "We'll find Doctor Isles and given Ian the hell he deserves." Frost patted Frankie on the back and opened the back door and got into the back seat. '_I'm coming for you Ian!_' Frankie thought as he joined Frost in the back seat.

With the whole gang in the car, Jane driving like a maniac and flipping off every Boston driver that gave her shit, they made it to the cabin in two and a half hours. Jane parks their car down a side street behind the shade of trees. They see Ian pulling Maura out of his trunk. Maura's kicking and fighting, "Let me go!" she screams. "Oh god, Maura." Frankie whispers. Ian suddenly looks up and see's them. He grabs Maura's neck and holds her body in front of his, using her as a human shield. "Boston PD!" Jane screams. Ian held his gun to Maura's head. "It's over Ian! Let her go!" Jane screams again. Three of them spread out in front of him and kept their guns cautiously on Ian, while Frost quietly runs around, unseen by Ian. Maura's world was spinning. Even though she was conscious the drugs in her system were still affecting her senses. She knew Ian's arm was around her throat, she knew she heard Jane's voice, but her eyes never left Frankie's face. 'He came for me. But it's too late. Ian played his game and he's too late. He wants who I used to be, before Ian ruined me.' Maura thought. 'It's too late.' The phrase kept repeating in her mind until she couldn't bear to look at him anymore. Ian began to speak, "It doesn't matter." He said, "It's too late, I already made her mine and you can never undue what I've done." Just then Maura screamed on the top of her lungs and she felt Ian throw her to the ground. Immediately, Frost, who had made his way behind Ian, stepped out and shot Ian in the back of the head. Almost simultaneously, Ian's gun went off. His was pointed directly at- "Mauraaaaaa!" Frankie screamed. He lowered his gun and ran towards her. She lay crumpled on the ground, not facing any of them. When he got close enough to see her breathing he sighed in relief. But as he bent down to touch her she cringed away. Just then they all heard the sounds of the ambulance and police cars. When the crime scene paramedics ran over with a stretcher to get Maura up she wouldn't allow them to get near her. "No, stop it!" she screamed, "Get away from me!" Frankie tried to calm her down, "Maur, they are here to help you, they're not going to hurt you, you're safe from everyone," he said. Frankie took Maura's hand and only then did Maura allow the paramedics to help her.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. Reviews are always appreciated. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Maura screamed and tried to sink into the hospital bed.

Ever since her and Frankie made it to the hospital the doctors wouldn't stop running test or trying to fix her wounds. Maura was going into a full panic attack. "I-I just wanna *sniffle* go *another sniffle* home." She choked through her sobs. Frankie sat in the chair by the right side of her bed.

His heart was breaking just watching his girlfriend go through all this pain. "Dr. Isles, we need to set you nose back into place and stitch you up." Dr. Meredith Grey said as she raised up her hands in surrender.

"Maur, everything okay. The doctor just wants to help. The faster the doctor gets to work, the faster we can go home." Frankie said as he rubbed her hand.

Maura turned to look at him as nodded. "This may hurt a bit. Would you like anything to numb the area?" Dr. Grey asked. "No... J-just hurr-rry please." Maura said wincing.

"Okay on three... One... Two..." *crack, pop* "ehhherhhugggg"

Maura cried grabbing the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white and Frankie had to pry them off. "Shhhh baby it's okay," Frankie cooed, "you're okay". "Let me go get the stitches and an ice pack for you nose then you can leave." Dr. Grey turned and left the room. She returned after a few minutes with a huge cart. Once she finished stitching Maura up she motioned for Frankie to follow her outside the room.

"Frankie... Don't leave me here alone.. Please don't leave me." Maura looked at Frankie with unshed tears in her eyes. "I'll be back in a minute. I promise" Frankie turned and headed into the hallway with Meredith.

"I'm not sure how to put this," Meredith started,"Dr. Isles has some vaginal tearing which is contestant with violent rape cases. I stitched up the open and deep wounds. Would you like me to do a rape-kit?".

"I don't think that it's necessary. We have the man responsible in custody." Frankie said calmly, trying to hide his anger towards Ian. What he didn't tell her was that 'in custody' now meant a residence in the morgue at the precinct awaiting an autopsy. "Okay. Understandable. I'll get the discharge papers and you can take Dr. Isles home. Does she have anyone who will stay with her? She twisted her ankle pretty bad so I would recommend that she doesn't walk around. I want that ankle to heal properly." Dr. Grey questioned.

"Yes. I will be staying with her. I'll make sure she is taken care of. Now if you please excuse me, Maura needs me." Frankie turned and went back into the room.

"Ready to go Maura?" Frankie asked. He grabbed the bag of her clothes that Jane brought over earlier and placed them on the bed. "Umm yeah," Maura breathed, "Can you, can you help me change?".

"Of course. Here turn," he helped her to the side of the bed, "arms up," she raised her arms as far as her shoulders would let her wincing while she tried. He tried not to stare at all the black and blue bruises that covered Maura's torso. 'This bastard...fucking bastard...he better be glad that I didn't get to lay a hand on him.' Frankie thought. All through this Maura looked away, she couldn't stand what Ian did to her and its effect on Frankie.

"Okay Maur, Jane brought your favorite pair of yoga pants and my sweatshirt for you". "O-okay. Can we hurry. I just wa-wanna go ho-home." Maura stuttered.

"Yes we can sweetie." Frankie helped her put the pants and her one flat on while the other one was wrapped but the nurse. He helped her up and into the wheelchair. "Hang on. I'll be right back" Frankie said as he walked out of the room and went towards the nurses station. He got all the information that will help them take care of Maura and called Jane.

"Hey Jane... We're just leaving her room... She's pretty shaken up. Janie... Janie she won't even look at me. She hasn't said more than a sentence or two to me...Doctor said that she should have someone take care of her...yeah the ankle is sprained so that will be tough on her...what do you want to do?...okay. I'll see you in a few." He finished and went into the room. "Ready to go?" Maura only nodded and closed her eyes and took a deep painful breath. "Okay" Frankie said.

* * *

Outside, Jane was in full panic mode. She brought the car up front to the hospital entrance and sat waiting for Frankie. All the while she couldn't stop thinking about that Frankie told her note phone.

'What if Maura just gives up? What if she shuts down? Why couldn't I have protected her correctly. Oh God, Frankie must be feeling terrible, he's probably kickin' himself more than her was before. Everything is goin' to be just fine Rizzoli. Calm down' Jane thought to herself. Frankie emerged from the hospital doors pushing a fearful, upset, spaced out Maura. Jane's heart sank.

"Hey Maur. How's it going?" Jane asked as Frankie opened the car door. Maura just looked at her for a second, her eyes looked dead. There was no sparkle or glint of happiness. "Home" she said in a monotone voice and Frankie helped her into the backseat. The wince of pain and the gasp of breath that Maura let out didn't go unnoticed by either sibling.

Frankie shut Mauras door and turned to Jane tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "See what I mean? She-she doesn't look like herself. I thinks she's shutting down. We need to fix this. I want my baby back!" Frankie sobbed, Jane pulled him in for a hug and stroked his hair. "Shhhh...it's going to be okay...We are going to fix this. Trust me Frankie. Promise me that you won't give up faith. Frankie look at me... Look at me," she grabbed his chin with her thumb and finger. He looked down at her, his gazed fixed to her eyes. "WE. WILL. FIX. ThIS. Don't lose hope". "*sniffle* okay. Where are *sniffle* gonna take her? She needed someone *sniffle* to stay with her." Frankie said above a whisper. "Let's take her home to her house. She said that that's where she wants to go. She will probably feel safe if you and I stay there. I'll ask Ma to go stay in my apartment. We will take care of her. Ian's dead so we don't have to prosecute him. Lets get her home." Jane opened the passenger side door and got in as Frankie walked around to the driver's seat.

* * *

The drive to Maura's house was quiet. It felt like hours until they pulled into Maura's drive way. Frankie got out of the car and went to help Maura out while Jane went to ask her mother to spend sometime at her apartment. After about 20-30 minutes of arguing with Angela, Jane finally made it into the house. Frankie was trying helping Maura down the hallway to the master bedroom but Maura was acting skittish. She had the 'deer in the headlights' look and it upset both Jane and Frankie.

"I'm... umm just... going to take a shower", Maura breathed.

"Okay. Just call if you need anything. I'm so happy your safe. I love you so much Maur.". Frankie went to kiss the top of her head but she backed up from him, with fear in her eyes, and walked as fast as she could to the bathroom. Jane saw the very hurt look in Frankie's eyes.

'All in time Frankie. Just keep the faith', Jane's words playing over and over in his head. He needed to let Maura fix this. He would be happy to help as much as Maura would let him but a lot of it was up to her.

Maura hobbled into the bathroom and started to disrobe. First the sweatshirt, which was by far the hardest thing to take off because it, of course, was a hoodie and Maura was having a hard time raising her arms above eye level. Wincing in pain every time she tried to raise her arms more she finally managed to take the article of clothing off. Next can her shirt, which thank god was a button down, or Maura would have never managed to get that off with the current pain she was in. She carefully let it fall off her shoulders and folded it and put it on the counter. Facing the mirror, chest bare, she could see all of her 'battle scars', as she heard it once referred to. There were hand prints on her arms from Ian grabbing her, there were black and blue welts all over her chest and sides, there was even a hand print right across her once delicate, soft, porcelain skinned neck. She disgusted with her self. She turned away and took off her pants and immediately turned the hottest setting of water, knowing full well that it was too much but she needed to feel clean again and if burning herself with practically boiling hot water so be it. She stepped into the shower and grabbed the soap and her luffa and scrubbed. She scrubbed as if her life depended on it. She couldn't get what Ian had done to her out of her head. She literally hated herself for letting him do this. She hated herself... Period.

"You're so ugly! Why the hell did you live though it all?! Why are you still alive?! You're a worthless piece of crap! You deserve to die!" she said to herself.

She was rubbing her skin raw and she couldn't stop. She couldn't get clean. Suddenly she heard a noise and her mind went right back to the nights with Ian and backed into the corner. She fell into fetal position screaming and sobbing, water hitting her now deep red skin.  
All that was running through her mind was how could Frankie love her. She was ugly and worthless and broken, so freaking broken. She was ruined. Ian ruined her emotionally, physically, and mentally. While still sobbing she didn't hear the knocks on the door or the door opening.

Jane and Frankie rushed into the bathroom to see a crying/screaming/fearful Maura laying on the floor of the shower beat read from the water. Frankie instinctively turned the hot water to a cooler setting, while Jane grabbed a big fluffy white towel and helped Maura get up, wrapping her in it and pulling her to lean against her. Maura couldn't stop crying or screaming. She couldn't get over everything that happened. Jane stood there holding and soothing her best friend. Jane motioned for Frankie to come get Maura while she was going to make a call to a doctor that she knew could help Maura overcome her problems. Frankie took Maura and held her close. When she started to squirm he held her tighter.

After about 30 minutes Maura calmed down enough to have help getting changed and ready for bed while Jane finished her call.

Jane opened Maura's bedroom door to find Maura passed out in Frankie's arms with a death grip on his shirt. "Hey. I called Korsak and told him that I'm taking off a few weeks and you're going to be out for two-three months and that Maura is not coming back for a while. I know that in a few weeks she will protest about not being able to work but she needs more time to heal." Jane whispered. "Okay. I'm gonna stay with her for a the night than I'll leave in the morning to get clothes and anything else you guys need." Frankie said, pulling a sleeping Maura closer to him. "

Okay. Night." Jane walked to the door but turned around before she walked out, "and remember Frankie. Just give it time, and Maura will be back to her quirky, fun, loving self. I promise." And with that being said Jane shut the door behind her. Frankie placed a gentle kiss on Maura's tear-stained cheek and tried to sleep hoping that Maura would sleep through the night without a nightmare.

* * *

Sorry for not updating this. Ive had really bad writers block lately. Since school is starting tomorrow I wont have a lot of time to update. Also anyone with any ideas on what should happen next, please let me know!


End file.
